1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an endoscope device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an endoscope refers to a device that is inserted into the interior of an organ or cavity, for example, the stomach, the large intestine, the S-shape colon, the bronchial organ, or the like, to allow a user to directly see the interior and make a diagnosis. With the increasing interest in health, the endoscope is frequently used in medical check-ups. The endoscope is inserted for a diagnosis into the interior of the body of a subject through the mouth or anus of the subject or an incision of a body part of the subject.
According to a driving method, the endoscope device may be classified as a manually driven endoscope device or an automatically driven endoscope device. The endoscope device that is driven manually largely depends on experience or manipulation skills of an operator. The automatically driven endoscope device does not depend as much on the operator's experience or manipulation skills and may be easily driven, as compared to the manually driven endoscope device. However, for the automatically driven endoscope device, in case of an emergency where a problem occurs in the endoscope device or an examination process during the checkup of the subject, the endoscope device cannot be switched to the manual mode and cannot deal with the emergency during the checkup.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no admission is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.